Revenge of a KG
by writing fiend
Summary: Paul, an Elite Krimzon Guard, has lost a friend to Jak,and is determined to do whatever it takes to get revenge.. but what if he's wrong? read and review, please!
1. Prolouge: Revenge

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the J&D series! 'nuff said. I do own my own characters, however.  
**

**Prolouge: Revenge**

"Fall back! I repeat- FALL BACK! are you listening to me, sol-"

out of the corner of my eye, I saw a morph gun, hiding in the shadows. A new wave of terror fell over me. Could it really be him? In that split second, the figure jumped out of the shadows. He had a blue shirt, a yellow goatee, and goggles on top of his head, one glass red and the other one clear. My god, it was him!

I had to warn the others! I immediately yelled, "Jak is here! Take cover!"

One of them said, "Who the hell is Jak?"

I then realized my mistake. Almost none of them knew his real name. I then used his other name. I replied, "Public enemy 1! For god's sake, take cover!"

This had the desired effect. My comrades all took cover. Unfortunately, I didn't take cover in time. I heard a scatter gun go off. The force of the gun blasted me off the edge of the bridge. Time seemed to stop while I was airborne. I couldn't feel anything. I saw that bastard Jak kill my friend Tomas, and then the pain started creeping up into my legs. It was unbearable. I started seeing red. I took another look at the battle scene, and I saw that son-of-a-gun blast Tomas into another soldier, sending them both off the bridge. All the while, the pain was getting to my chest, and then my arms. The pain got even worse. That's when I hit the water. I heard the splash, and then silence. I was sinking! With the little strength left in me, I swam up to the surface, as a desperate attempt to get an ally to see me.

Someone did. I saw the guard wave to a Krimzon zoomer pilot. He saw me, and stomped on the gas. At that time, my body gave out. With the last of my energy, I screamed, "Help me! I'm sinking!" And that I did.

While I was sinking, I realized that there were to good reasons I shouldn't have screamed. The first was that since I had let my mouth open, Water went in, choking me. The second was that that had definitely would have alerted Jak if he was in the vicinity. Crud. The pain overtook me. I went unconcious. My last thought was: Jak, I am going to make sure you go to hell.


	2. Chapter 1: Training of the Elite

**Chapter 1: Training of the Elite**

"uuughh..."

I opened my eyes. I had a minor headache. At first I couldn't see anything because of the blinding light, but as my eyes readjusted, I started seeing more of my surroundings. I was laying in a bed in a white room. The room had a television, a bathroom, a vase of roses, an aquarium and a few surgical looking devices on a table. The floor was tile. that told me that whoever built this room did not want stains in the floor from whatever was done here. The room was well lit. I was laying alone in this room.

I tried to turn my body around to look into the window to study my outer surroundings. My upper and lower body soon flooded with pain. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't even muster a scream-only a wimper. The pain shot back memories of the past events that had led to this. I immediately remembered. I then thought that if this was what hell felt like, I had got to make sure that when Jak died, he got sent there.

Then I thought about Tomas. Tomas, my best friend and my best man, was now... dead. We had been friends since our parents had applied us for the Krimzon Guard Military School when we were 4, all the way to when we both got our lieutenant badges when we were 16. We had our badges, our armor and our weapons given to us by Baron Praxis himself. We both thought that that had to have been the best day of our lives... and we were right. Ever since then, it had been been dope bust after dope bust and sewage drain repair after sewage drain repair. When are we going to get to be part of the murder investigations, or joining the war on the metal heads? Well, that question got answered when we were each 24. Our mission: Find and Kill Krew.

We were excited as hell to finally get to try one of the elite missions. And one so big as this... I mean, Krew is public enemy number 1! He's the wealthiest and the most powerful person in Haven City besides the Baron! and with wealth, comes quality assistance. Word is that Krew's hired the escaped fugitive, A.K.A Jak. Jak has been causing quite a bit of damage ever since he escaped the Baron. How he escaped? I don't know. But I'm not worried about him right now. My target is Krew.

Before I could go after Krew, I had to go through extensive training. They brought us to the elite training room, one by one. When it was my turn, I was confident and cocky, and I had reason to be. I had been the best at the KGMS, and that was no easy feat- they made me train until I barely had enough energy to chew my food when it was lunch time. I could do 1,000 in less than 5 minutes, run 3 miles without taking slowing down or taking a break, and I was the best marksmen. My best subject though, was acrobatics. I could nail a triple back flip! Seeing how much I had accomplished in the KGMS, how much harder could this be?

A hell of a lot harder, it turned out. The first thing they made me do there was to fight someone in CQC. If I passed this, I would begin my elite training. No matter, I thought. I was good at that. When I saw my opponent, I almost laughed. My opponent was a woman- and looked about 60! She also looked fat! She wouldn't stand a chance!

I had spoken too soon. We both went into one of those wrestling (and boxing) rinks. Before the match started I said, "I'll go easy on you, old timer, since you look like you haven't been to the gym in a couple of years."

She responded, "Big words, coming out of a small and foolish mouth."

Angry, I charged at her. I then slowed down and flipped to my left side. Once I landed, I flipped again, this time landing a good 3 feet behind her. I turned around, aimed at the side of her rib cage and kicked at her. Big mistake. She caught my left leg in midair. This took me by surprise. Then, she grabbed my foot and my kneecap, and then she pressed down. I instantly felt bolts of pain run up and down my kneecap. I kicked at her other side, and she let go before I could reach it. I fell to the ground, only to instantly get off the ground and punch at her chest. She grabbed my arm and punched me in the face. I fell again, only this time I was covering my face with both of my hands. I thought: Was this how André felt when I punched him in the face for flipping me off?

As I laid on the ground in pain, the old lady walked towards me and stopped next to my chest. She looked me in the face and lifted up her foot. She's going to stomp on my face! Luckily, I kicked her other leg before she could do it. She fell onto the ground. Immediately, I got up and aimed at her ribs. She then tried to grab my leg. I jumped over her and aimed at her face. unfortunately she anticipated this beforehand, and got back to her feet. she threw her fist at my chest, which I dodged. I grabbed her arm and twisted it. she jumped back. I charged her again, this time kicking her in the chest. She fell to the ground again. I then said, "who's the fool now?"

I turned around and almost left the rink, when she got up and ran towards me. She flipped over me, turned around, and then threw a dozen punches. All of them hit their mark. I was sent flying into the ropes. She charged at me. She grabbed my shirt and threw me into the air. before I landed, she jumped and kicked me in midair, square in the gut. I went sprawling on the floor. Then, she put me on the ropes and punched me in the face 5 times. each time, blood flew out of my nose. cuts appeared on my cheeks and forehead. Then, she kicked me in the crotch and threw me over the ropes. The match was over. She climbed over the ropes and landed on my stomach. She got off of me and then replied, "you are." She left the arena. It was about 10 minutes before I could get up and get myself out of there. It was raining. In the rain, I wondered: Did I pass?

Sullen, I walked over to Tersborn Inn. I rented a room for a night. The innkeeper asked me if I wanted a low, medium, or high quality room. I said a medium. He told me my room number, and asked me to put my hand on a palm scanner. I did, knowing that this was so that my room's palm scanner would recognize mine. Once it finished, I paid for the room and bought a pint of brandy. I silently went to my room and palmed it. The room had a bed, computer and a voice-activated light. I climbed into bed with my clothes on, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I turned on the computer. I accessed my e-mail. There was one unread message. I opened it. The message read like Crosse,

Where the hell are you? Why aren't you at the barracks? Man, we've been worried. You need to start showing up more often at the barracks, man. Hope you show up at the barracks tomorrow.

P.S. Did you pass?

When I finished reading it, I logged out and shut down the computer. There was only one person who knew my last name-Tomas. Reading the e-mail made me smile again. I decided that I wanted to leave the inn now. I left my room, checked out and headed for the barracks. That's when I remembered that I had left my brandy back in the room. Oh well.

It turned out I had passed. so had 10 others, whose names were Braddon, Maden, Achilles, Tor, Anstor, Tercius, Gordon, Sitrus, Troy and my best friend, Tomas. I had been thrilled-but not for long. The training program was a living hell. run a mile and then do 100 push-ups. Then, you had to do double the amount of push-ups and miles each time. The minimum you had to reach was 32 miles and 3,200 push-ups-in 1 hour. This meant that you had to do 1 mile and 100 push-ups. then 2 miles and 200 push-ups. then 4 miles and 400 push-ups. Then 8 miles and 800 push-ups...It was grueling. After that, you got a 5- minute break. then, you had to spar with that lady. We learned that her name was Roberta. If you lost against her in a fight, then you had to do the whole routine again and fight Roberta again. if you beat her, you got to go home. On the first day, all of us lost against her 2 times. Only on our third try did we beat her. As we all went back to the barracks Anstor said, "I can't keep up with this man. This place is hell." We all muttered in agreement. Little did we know, we wouldn't be saying this for long.

As we got better and better at the routine, we started beating her every time. By the 7th week, I could beat her without my hands or without my feet. Then suddenly, the routine was changed. Now, we had to do 5,000 chin-ups and instead of running miles and laps, we punched a punching bag for an hour, nonstop. Then, we had to fight another person. This time it was a man. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties or his early-thirties. His name was Arnold. It was the same thing as last time- if you lost against him in a fight, you had to do the whole routine again. If you beat him, you got to go home. This time, I lost once. The other guys were a different story-most of them took about 3 tries before they could beat him.

As our training progressed, the routine changed accordingly, and we got stronger, to the point where all of us alone could take on over 50 soldiers. We truly were elite. Our physical training went on for 1 and-a-half years. Arnold came into our barracks and told us that our physical training would stop, but we were expected to commit to keeping ourselves in our current shape. We all swore we would. We broke into laughter and tears. We were so happy that our torment was over. After this, he told us that this was only the first part of our training. The laughing stopped. He then said, "That's right. In addition to the physical training, you need to learn how to use your Krimzon Guard equipment properly and efficiently. You need to learn how to drive and how to swim. You need to know what type of weapon is best suited for which situation-and most importantly, to know when it is okay and not okay to use your weapons. You need to-"

Maden interrupted and said, "We already know all of this. Or at least I do."

Arnold was obviously offended. He cooly said, "Oh? if that's true, Maden, can you tell me why you don't use your gun as a threat? Or why you never wear your uniform unless needed in battle or a crime scene?"

Maden opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. I spoke up for Maden. I said, "You don't use your gun as a threat because the only reason you should take out your gun is if you mean to kill, and to kill only. You never wear your uniform unless needed in battle because it attracts unwanted attention and it raises the awareness of enemies."

A smile came to Arnold's lips. He said, "good answer, Paul. And Maden, you were right. All of you did learn that in KGMS, if you paid any attention. All of you who paid attention: your training is officially complete. I know who did because I have your grades from the KGMS. Anyone who's name gets called has officially graduated, and will exit the barracks and meet me at Tersborn Inn. The first to graduate is... Anstor!" Anstor jumped in the air and said, "Hell yes!" Everyone clapped as he left the barracks. Arnold then said, "Tor!" Tor left the barracks. "Achilles!" Achilles waited left the barracks and waited outside for Braddon. "Braddon!" Braddon quickly exited the Barracks and walked with Achilles to the Tersborn Inn. "Troy!" Troy ran out of the door and yelled, "Whoo hoo!" Arnold then said, "Tomas!" As Tomas left, I cheered and said, "Yeah Tomas!" Finally, Arnold called my name. "Paul!" I quickly left the barracks and caught up with Tomas. I told him to wait up so we could see who else would make it. Sitrus came out almost right after I did. We decided to wait a little longer to see if Maden, Gordon and Tercius would come out. After 5 minutes, we concluded that they weren't going to come to the Tersborn Inn. We were.

20 minutes after we got to the Tersborn Inn, Arnold finally got here. When he got here he told all of us who had graduated, "You 8 will officially be the first Elite Krimzon Guards starting tomorrow. Your uniforms will-"

I interrupted by saying, "What do you mean the first? Are we really the first Elite Krimzon Guards?"

"Arnold said, "Yes, you are. Speaking of which, you should know something else- Krew is dead."

I was dumbstruck. I replied, "But if Krew is dead, what's our mission?"

Arnold had cast a grim smile on his face. He said, " I'll tell you eight outside. It's to risky discussing it in here."

We all went outside. Arnold then told us, "Your new target is one who escaped- Jak. And, you eight should know a little something about why he is such a high security risk. Here's why: He's the one the we've been experimenting the effects of dark eco with."

I was shocked. I said, "Oh my god... _He's _the one who has killed over 1,000 Krimzon Guards? The one who faced over 20 drop ships full of Krimzon Guards and lived? The one who almost killed Baron Praxis? _That_ Jak?"

Arnold reluctantly responded, "Yes. And to make things worse for you guys... You've been sent to capture or kill him. That is why you eight are the first Elite Krimzon Guards- up until now, we have never needed soldiers as good as you eight. You are the best of the best, made for intense CQC and weapon combat. You eight are our only hope."

Braddon chimed in by asking, "What about the other three? Aren't they joining us?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt it, because we need you eight on the field _now. _Don't you eight get it? Haven City as we know it is on the brink of destruction because of Jak, and unless the Baron acts now, Haven City as we know it will be destroyed. Now do you see why this is urgent?"

All of us replied, "Sir yes sir!"

"Good. Now then, tomorrow, I will show you all you're newly made elite equipment and how to use it. You are free to do what you please until then. You are all dismissed."

As I finished remembering what had happened for the last few years, I wondered where I was and who had put me here. Ah well, I thought. I can figure it out tomorrow. At that moment I fell asleep, and I started dreaming about what it would be like to be a normal citizen...


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**Note: Whenever I use italics, it means that I'm stating my character's thougths.**

**And this chapter takes place where he currently is, not in his memories.**

I woke up the next morning at 9:00 army time. I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. _No more pain. Good._ I noticed that I had slippers on.I turned on the sink when someone came into the room. I ran out of the bathroom to see who it was. It was a lady. She was light-skinned and had red hair, and was wearing a white skirt. _She's a nurse, and a beautiful one too._ She walked right up to me. She said, "So you're alive, are you? And to think you were about to become metal-head fodder!"

"What do you mean by metal-head fodder," I said.

She replied coldly, "I'm kidding. Is every Krimzon Guard like this, 'cause I'm getting pretty fed up."

So she knew I was a Krimzon Guard. That was unusual. Hopsital personel generally didn't know that type of stuff. I became suspicious of her. I asked, "How long until I'm out of this hospital?"

She replied, "How about now?" She went for my neck. I grabbed her arm in mid-air and pulled her towards me. I now had her in a head-lock. I could break her neck right now easily, but I realized that that would leave a body here, wherever here was. I pressed harder on her neck until she was unconcious. I put her on my bed, pulling the sheets over her body. _That'll buy me some time._ I took off my slippers, opened the door and (silently) slipped out.

I looked around. I was in a corridor, which branched into two parts, one leading left and one leading right. I took the left, because I heard voices coming from the right. As I ran, I noticed other doors. _Maybe one of them will explain where the hell I am._ He tried all of the doors and- they were all locked. _So much for that._ At that moment, alarms started ringing all over the place. A voice said, "Intruder on the fifth floor! I repeat, intruder on the fitfh floor! Left wing!" _Damn it! Those doorknobs were probably palm scanners in disguise!_ I turned around from the doors and heard 7 pairs of footsteps coming towards me. _What the hell am I going to do?_ I decided to go back into my room and check on the nurse.

When I got to the bed, I found her (still) unconscious. _At least something has went and stayed right._ I searched her to see if she carried anything useful, and I found a gun. _What the- where the hell am I? Nurses do NOT carry guns!_ Dumbfounded, I donned the gun and ran into the bathroom. _I should also don some clothes_. I searched through the bathroom cabinets to see if there was anything there. In the cabinets I found a male nurse uniform, which I immediately donned. I walked back to the door, when I realized that I should at least try to sound like a nurse if they ask me questions. I recited what I was going to say 5 times, and then I exited the room. Just as I expected, all of them instantly mobilized on the door. _Here it goes._ I whispered, "Have you found the intruder? Sorry that it took me so long to get out here, but I had to make sure that my patient was asleep."

One of them said, "apology accepted. We should search the lower floors, since he's probably escaping as we speak."

"Good idea," I replied.

As we all ran down the stairs, I was thinking of a plan. _Once we get to the ground floor, I'm going to try to get permission to get out and then run for it._ I put my plan into action when we got to the ground floor. I said, "I should go outside and see if the intruder's already out of here."

"Good idea," said the one who had responded earlier. He gave me permission and I walked towards the exit. He yelled, "Run, man! You know that this hospital is a secret facility! If that intruder yaps to everyone about this place, then the Underground will be very angry with us!"

"Okay, I'll run!" I yelled back. _So this is a resistance building. That woman who attacked me had said that I would become metal-head food. She was probably telling the truth._ I ran to the main entrance and exited the building. _Wait till Arnold hears about this._


	4. Chapter 3: To be a Soldier

**Chapter 3: A Change of Heart**

I exited the building and kept on running, making sure that I looked like I was doing surveillance. Then, when I saw no cameras and no people, I started walking again. _Good. Now I can go back to the KGMB (_Krimzon Guard Military Barracks).

I found a fast zoomer and donned it. I drove straight, not making any turns, hoping that I'd stumble upon something that would help me know where the hell I was. That's when a thought struck me. _I wonder if this car has a GPS?_ Fortunately, it did. Unfortunately, when I activated the GPS, the zoomer notified it's owner that it was being driven. The owner was one of Torn's right-hand assistants.

The assistant's name was Huntin, better known as Grinder because he had competed the Hover-bike Tournament 6 times and had won every time. He was also a traitor to Baron Praxis, because he used to be Baron Praxis' right-hand man. Torn had come upon Grinder by chance in the alleys during a recon mission. He tore off Grinder's pinky and index finger (on his left hand-he was right-handed) with a single blaster mod round. The only reason he hadn't been was because he had claimed to know where the KGM's weapons factory was (and he had). 1 year later (because of Grinder) Jak destroyed the weapons factory and the KGM was badly handicapped because of it. And because of this, Grinder was allowed to stay alive.

Grinder was currently drinking a pint of whiskey, reading an article about the Baron. The article was this:

**The Baron Inquirer**

Baron's Car Wrecked by Resistance Hooligans

(Friday September 21) 4 months ago, Baron Praxis had bought a brand new state-of-the-art Z60 Dailand (car specs on page 3, Section B). Now, that Dailand is in the big patch of airspace in the sky. Outraged, Baron Praxis has declared that every house, zoomer, restaurant, and public bathroom in Haven City is viable for the Privacy Protection Act (information on the Privacy Protection Act on Page 4, section B), enforceable next thursday. (This article was written by Johan Tongs, a loyal and trustworthy follower of Baron Praxis)

Read the interview of Baron Praxis on page 4, Section A.

"What the hell is this Privacy Protection Act?" Said Grinder. "What ever it is, it can't be good." Grinder turned to page 4 to read about it.

Page 4, Section B

The Privacy Protection Act

Enforceable next tuesday, the Privacy Protection Act will end crime in Haven City. Krimzon Guards will not need a search warrant to enter suspected areas of Resistance residence, and will be allowed to make an arrest immediately. Thus ends the harassment, debauchery and casualties caused by Resistance activities. The Baron was actually able to give us his speech, which can be found on page 5, Section C.

Grinder was outraged. He angrily said, "What a load of bullsh-" He was interrupted by a beeping sound made by his watch. Grinder immediately knew what was going on. He called up the video feed to see who it was. The picture was grainy for a second, and then a figure appeared. The figure was light-skinned and had short, brown hair. His eyes were hazelish-brown and he was wearing a male nurse outfit. What the hell is a nurse doing stealing my zoomer, thought Grinder. Grinder decided that he had better phone somebody.

At that moment, I was heading straight for the KGMB. I had driven a few miles when I noticed a few figures on foot. They were carrying guns and had red uniforms. _They're just Krimzon Guards. What the hell am I worried about?_ All the same those men made me nervous, so I sped up a little. Suddenly, the men started walking faster. I was shocked. _They're stalking me!_ What am I thinking, I thought. They couldn't possibly be after me! I wasn't convinced. I sped up a lot. The men ran. I became genuinely frightened. _They are definitely stalking me. _I stomped on the gas and lost them.

After a while I slowed down, and I was feeling like an idiot. _What the hell was I thinking? They weren't stalking me! _I relaxed and started heading for the KGMB again. Right then, someone started honking. _Is it behind me?_ I turned around and looked. _I guess not._ I was about to turn around when I thought I saw someone familiar. I looked closely into the zoomers and I saw the two armed men, aiming a gun at my head. _Oh my god! I'm about to die! _They fired. In that split second, I jumped out of the car and into a mother's car, and she screamed. The car exploded, causing panic and more screams. _What the hell! They're actually firing! And in a crowded lane! People could die!_ Suddenly, one of the men jumped into the zoomer I was in, and the mother got out of the car, taking her children with her. He said, "You better come with us unless you wanna-" I punched him in the chest. He stumbled back and was about to fall out of the zoomer. The other guy started firing. _I need a weapon, and fast!_ Before the first guy fell out I grabbed his gun. _A standard issue KG 17 semi-automatic rifle! Where the hell did these people get these!_ I didn't have much time to think about that though, because the second guy fired again and took off the whole back seat. _I better get out of here._ I stomped on the gas and drove away.

I hadn't lost the man, of course. He was hot on my tail. And to make matters worse, he brought out a Vulcan gun mod. _Where the hell is he getting this! If I make it out of here alive, I'm going to have to remember to tell Arnold to keep a closer tab on weapons distribution._ The man started firing again. _Is he crazy!_ At that second I noticed a large body of water. I decided to go down there. I had been lucky to go down when I did because at that second, a blue ball of energy exploded into thousands of hot electric bolts. _Jesus Christ, he has a Peace Maker! I am going to sue the hell out of whoever makes those gun mods!_

I stayed in the water for a long time, zig-zagging so I wouldn't be an easy target. Eventually I came to a dead-end. I went back up out of the water. The man was still behind me, firing. I dodged every shot except for one, which took out the engine-cooler. I knew this because I started noticing that the car was getting hotter. _This zoomer is not going to last long! I gotta get out of here!_ I lowered the zoomer to the ground and got out. I started running and shouted, "Everybody get away! The car's going to explode!" No one budged. I looked at my gun. _Maybe they need some motivation._ I took out my gun and fired 4 times in the air. Everybody started running and hollering. then I turned around and shot at the enemy's zoomer 6 times. 4 of the bulllets made their mark, going into the front bumper and one into the enemy's elbow. His arm exploded, raining a pile of blood and bone on the pedestrians. The man screamed and started losing control of the wheel. His zoomer fell to the ground and exploded, causing a chain reaction with my zoomer. They both exploded, killing at least 4 pedestrians. I stood there, mouth gaping. I got a sick feeling in my gut. People had died while I was on the job. Was this what it meant to be a soldier?

While I was standing there like a fool a man got behind be, gun out, and put me in a headlock. "You're coming with me," said the man, and then he hit me in the forehead with the butt of his gun. I instantly fell unconscious. My last thought was this: I don't want to be a soldier.


	5. Chapter 4: The Games

**Chapter 4: The Games**

"So, exactly who is this guy again?"

"He's a Krimzon Guard, or an ex-Krimzon Guard."

"Oh yeah... and why have we kept him here for a year?"

At that moment, my eyes flew open. I scanned the area with fear in my eyes. _Where the hell am I now?_ The room was dark and dreary, and it had no windows. The walls were made out of black bricks. _Must be a basement or a prison cell or something. _Then I looked at myself. I wasn't wearing anything except for my pants. I also noticed that my arms, legs and chest were chained to a metal chair. _I really hope that I'm not about to be electrocuted!_ As I was scanning the room I saw four figures on the far side of the room. They appeared to all be men, but at this distance I couldn't really tell. For some reason, I was hoping that they were women.

No such luck. All four of the men walked towards me. They were all wearing black shoes, brown belts, navy-blue suits and black sunglasses. One of them was smoking a cigar and had a dagger in his shirt pocket. Another one had a mineral water bottle in his left hand and a walkie-talkie in his other hand. The other two had clipped 2 gun holsters to their belts, presumably holding two .56 caliber laser rifles in them. _These people mean business._

The cigar smoking man said, "So you're awake. Here's a question for you: Who the hell _are _you?"

"And why the hell should I tell you?" I replied.

He was obviously angered by this. He shouted, "Because of this!" He drew out his dagger, holding it right about my jugular. "This is a Rowson dagger. Cut's real nicely, and doesn't stain. If I were to slit your throat right now, there would be no evidence. So either you cooperate or-" He cut me in the cheek. "You die."

I wanted to scream. _AAUGHH! It hurts! It hurts so badly! _I held my screams back and grimaced. I tried to hold my tears back, but (unfortunately) one tear slipped out of my eye-sockets.

"Baby wanna cry? It's okay, baby. Cry all you want, 'cause you (probably) won't be livin' long after the Games," said the man with the cigar in his mouth.

Despite the pain, a new wave of confusion came over me. I vaguely remembered hearing about the Games in Haven City during a job. It had been during this dope bust. One of the 2 men we had arrested had said, "Well, I guess it's back to Spargus City and the Games for me." I said through clenched teeth, "What do you mean? The games are in Spargus City! Aren't we still in Haven City?"

The man with the cigar in his mouth was also suprised. He said, "You know about the Games? I didn't expect that. So you do have a brain in that stupid head of yours. Well, brains won't be enough for you to survive in the Games. You also need bronze, which you obviously do not have."

I started getting angry. I said, "I don't have bronze, huh? When I get out of this chair I'm gunna hit you so hard your 3 friends will be laying on the ground unconscious!" I was so angry I didn't notice that some of the blood was starting to get in my mouth.

The man brought his dagger back to my throat, and two of the men started reaching for their laser rifles. "You better watch what you say, or you'll end up being metal-head fodder," said the cigar smoking man. _There it is again! Maybe one day I will be metal-head food!_

I realized that now was not the time for snappy retorts. I calmly said, "When am I going to be in the Games?"

One of the gun-wielding men said, "How about now?" He hit me in the head with the butt of his gun. Before I fell unconscious again, I had a thought. _Wow. Two familiar phrases. Can I be sure I'm still not stuck in the Hospital, and that this is all a dream?_


	6. Chapter 5: A Familiar Face

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Face**

"Wake up! The Games are about to start!"

I stirred. I jumped up in a combat position, ready to fight. I grabbed for my laser-rifle and instead found a scimitar. I was dumbfounded. I said, "What the...?" I grabbed the person that had woken me up and shouted in his face, "Where the hell am I and what am I doing here!" I raised the scimitar to his neck.

The man was obviously freaked out. The man said, "What are you doing! We're on the same team!"

I became confused. I said, "What do you mean we're on the same team? And where the hell am I and what am I doing here!" I was getting annoyed with the guy. With my free hand I pushed him to the ground, my scimitar reuniting with his neck. I studied him. He was wearing worn brown pants and shoes, but he had no shirt on. He was muscular and had a good build, but compared to mine, his was flimsy. For the first time, I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt either. My appearance hadn't much changed since I had gone unconscious, except for the addition of shoes. My eyes went back to the man. He had unkempt, matted long blond hair and his face and chest were completely coated in dirt. _When's the last time this guys had a haircut or a shower?_

He became more frightened. He said, "For god's sake, don't you know! We're part of The Games! We fight the contestants! We're gladiators, to be exact! You're a new recruit!"

I grabbed him by his neck and brought him to his feet. I said, "And when do the games start?"

At that second a loud, powerful voice was talking. _Must have been amplified over an intercom._ The voice said, "Welcome to the Games! I, Daimos, shall be hosting this event!" I was flabbergasted. _Daimos? Wasn't he thrown out of Haven City a few years ago and sent to- oh my god, I really am in Spargus City! How long have I been here? A day? A month? A year?_ Just then Daimos continued droning on. Daimos said, "Our new contestant is one who is known as... Jak!"

I was shocked. _Jak? Jak is here! How the hell did he end up here?_ _Was he sentenced here? It would serve him right for killing Tómas!_ I started becoming angrier. _This is my chance! I can finally kill Jak once and for all!_

I was thinking of the best way how to make Jak suffer when I was interrupted by the man again. He said, "Come on! We're going to be late for the match! If we don't come, we'll be executed!" _They can execute me after Jak's death, but not one damn day before it._

I followed the man to a door. He reached for the doorknob. Before he opened the door and went in I asked, "What's your name?"

He stopped everything he was doing to answer my question. _He's not going to ignore something I say after what happened to him anytime soon._ He replied, "My name is Jet." After he said his name he went through the door. I followed. _I wonder what awaits me..._

The room I had entered was pitch black. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hands! 30 seconds passed, and I found that I didn't like this room at all. I wanted to get out. For some reason, I wanted to get out badly. _Let me out! Let me..._ At that moment, a huge door opened. A rush of hot air, light and noise flooded the room. My eyes screamed in pain, trying to look away from the blinding light. I closed my eyes tight. I heard the shouts and excited screams of a raving crowd. _There's a crowd?_ I squinted through the light, trying to get a glimpse of the area. I couldn't see much. I could barely make out an arena, surrounded by lava. I opened my eyes little by little as they readjusted to the light. When I was fully readjusted I could see Jak, waiting. I noticed that he looked older, and that he was wearing typical Spargus City wear. _How long have I been unconscious?_ At that second, the 5 other gladiators in the room jumped on to the arena, scimitars out. I decided to follow their example. I was about to jump out when someone said, "No. You wait. You're last."

I was relieved. Now I could study how Jak fought. All of the gladiators currently on the arena ran towards Jak, scimitars in hand. _Maybe Jak will die in the first round!_ No such luck. The first gladiator to reach Jak yelled a battle chant, and then swung his scimitar at Jak, aiming for the right side of Jak's ribcage. Jak caught the gladiator's hand in midair, and punched him in the face. The gladiator fell to the ground. Jak rolled to the gladiator's left side and kicked him in his ribcage 2 times. There was a loud crunching noise, and then the gladiator screamed. _Jak broke one of his ribs!_ Then, Jak took the gladiator's scimitar. The crowd started roaring, obviously happy with what they were seeing. Jak raised the scimitar and brought it down on the gladiator's neck, lopping it off. The crowd exploded in a barrage cheers. _These people are barbarians._ The crowd began chanting, "Go Jak! Go Jak!" The next gladiator came towards Jak from behind. _The crowd's cheers are going to be short-lived. _And then, unbelievably, Jak did a back flip right before the second gladiator swung. Jak landed a perfect back flip, and slashed the second gladiator in two. The crowd was amazed, and cheered some more. _Not bad. Not bad at all. I'm going to have to watch my back when I'm fighting Jak._ Just then, an alarm sounded. _What the hell is happening? _Lava started filling the arena. 4 platforms suddenly appeared. _So unless any of them get on those platforms, they'll burn to death._ Jak apparently realized this too. He swiftly flipped onto one of the platforms. None of the gladiators had gotten to a platform, and proceeded to burn to death. _So that's how this barbaric game works._

Jak proceeded to slaughter 8 more rounds of gladiators without so much as taking a hit. _How the hell am I supposed to kill him if about 40 people just failed at it?_ My doubts about him slaughtering 1,000 Krimzon Guards began to diminish. At that moment my second group jumped. _Well, this is it. It's been nice knowing me._ I jumped on to the arena, the shoes I wore lessening the impact. I took out my scimitar, ready for action. One of my fellow gladiators said, "I'll go first." I remembered that it was Jet. I let him. He charged Jak like all the rest had before dying. _These people apparently don't learn from their bretheren's mistakes._ I considered myself not a part of the group. At that moment, Jet was slaughtered. _I'm going to make you pay for his and Tómas's death._ At that moment someone else said, "Hey, what if we team up? He'd be outnumbered 4 to one!" "You mean three, 'cause I'm not joining you," I said. Better to go solo. They all charged Jak, their shoulder's touching the other person's. Jak killed them all in one stroke of his scimitar. He then coldly said, "You're next." His eyes were staring into mine, his as cold as stone. I became even more nervous. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ At that second he charged towards me, scimitar raised above his head. _How ironic._ Before he reached me he jumped to the side and threw the scimitar at me. At that moment, time slowed to a crawl. I could hear my heart beat, pumping madly like a rabid dog. Everything turned black and white, including the scimitar that was coming towards me. The scimitar slowly came withing 6 feet of me. I stood still. At that second, another part of my conscious kicked in. _Remember your stupid training! Do you want do die? Dodge it! Or deflect it, or something!_ Okay, I thought. I raised my scimitar and swung at the other scimitar in midair. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look if I missed. I waited for the searing pain I would feel in my chest, and I waited for death to embrace me. Instead, I heard the clang of metal touching eachother. _I deflected it!_

The blade was sent flying into the lava, where it was disintegrated. Time sped up again, and Jak was looking pretty angry. I said defiantly, "No, you got it all wrong. _You're_ next." His face took a blank expression. Then suddenly, he covered his face with his hands and kneeled on the ground, like he was going to throw up. _What the hell is he doing?_ That's when I noticed that his skin was becoming darker. Right then, he transformed into a purplish devil. He had purple skin, 6-inch claws on his feet and hands, and had red eyes. I suddenly remembered being educated about what dark eco does to you. I had learned it in class. _This is the eco freak, in his true form._ To make things worse, his horrible red eyes were staring at me, hungrily. Then, he ran towards me and raised his claws and slashed at me. I raised my scimitar and met his claws. He knocked the blade out of my hands and sent it into the lava-pit, where it melted with his. He raised his other hand and slashed my chest, ripping the skin off like tissue. I let out a blood-curdling scream, which was heard by everyone in the stadium. The crowd stopped cheering and for a second, Jak stopped doing what he was doing. Then, he walked away and transformed back into his other self. He jumped onto a pad and was raised to where Daimos was sitting. As I stared at him, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I remembered the KGMS, and everything else that had occured after that. After my memories flashed through my eyes, I fainted in a pool of my own blood. _I've lost this time, but I swear to god I will kill you, Jak._

**Was this chapter as good as the others? Because for some reason I think it wasn't. What do you the rest of you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret

_**The Secret**_

**Hey, I'm back! I kind of had to leave for a little while, but now I'm back and I'm going to update frequently. Here's chapter 7:**

"Paul, wake up..."

My eyes opened slightly, just enough to see who was talking. My eyes flew open in disbelief.

"To... Tomas? How... when.. why-"

"Shhh..."

Tomas went out of the room for a second. This gave me a chance to look around the room. It look like your average living room, with a couch and coffee table- the usual. On the walls hung paintings of old deceased famous war veterans, two of which I recognized. One was Warton the Marvelous, whom had protected Haven City from 12 waves of Metal heads only with his bare hands. The other was Mar, of which everyone knew the legend. Tomas came back shortly, with a mug of something or another. He handed it to me. I took a small sip and set the mug on the ground. _Hmm... its quite good, whatever it is._

I sat up- well, tried to at least. I laid on the ground, thinking a bit clearer. _Oh my god! Tomas is alive! But... how?_ _And where am I? What happened?_ I tried to remember the last thing that had happened to me. Nothing came. I tried harder and strained myself to the point of exhaustion, when in my mind's eye I saw a flash of claws. _What the-_ The memories came flying back, from the now deceased Jet to his fight with the 2 rebels. I collected myself, and tried to sit up again, this time succeeding.

I asked Tomas, "Where are we?"

"In my house."

"But we're in Spargus City! How do you have a-"

"You don't know how long I've been here, do you?"

"Uh.. no, I don't. In fact, I thought Jak had struck you dead, back on the bridge."

"Ah yes, Jak. Speaking of Jak, he's now officially gained acceptance into Spargus."

"What? How could that devil be accepted into anything?"

"Accepted, of course, being a loose term- he was exiled from Haven City, and they left him here for dead."

"Serves the bastard right. If only the plan had worked.."

"By the way, there was something I learned while I was here... something which.changed me."

"What?"

"You know Krew?"

"Yeah... what about him?"

Tomas moved closer to me, this time sitting on the floor himself.

"Do you know how he died?"

I was caught off-guard. Where is this conversation going? I guess I'm going to have to wait and see..

"No, I don't. Care to enlight me with the details?"

"Well, you see.. the unusual thing about his death was how he died."

There was a pause. Tomas was staring at me now, his eyes focused on mine.

"...Well? What was strange about it?" As I was talking, I lifted the mug to my lips and drunk deeply.

"He was shot dead, right? Well, the strange thing is that the weapon that killed him... was a morph gun".

I gagged on the drink, setting down the mug and coughing heavily. I went on for about 2 minutes nonstop. _What the hell? The morph gun is a resistance weapon, isn't it? What in the hell is going on here?_ As I gained my complexure, I said, "You don't mean that.. one of their own killed him?"

"I do."

"Do you know who?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I paused for a few seconds before I asked, "Well then, who?"

Tomas took a deep breath and said, "Jak."

I was speechless. I didn't speak or flinch for a full minute. Then I snapped out of it, shellshocked by the news. _What in the hell is going on here! Jak killed Krew? I don't believe it! Why would Jak kill his own employer? For money? Revenge? A job?_ I said shakily, "B-but, wasn't Krew h-his employer?"

"He was."

Then why did he-"

Tomas interrupted me. He said, "What I am about to tell you is top-secret and must stay that way. I really shouldn't be telling you this anyways, but I'm telling you this out of friendship. Before I tell you, I ask you this. Can you keep a secret?"

I cautiously said, "Sure."

Tomas moved right next to me. He whispered something into my ear, and at that moment, I was in complete and utter shock.


	8. Chapter 7: Remembering Tor

_**Chapter 7: Remembering Tor**_

I looked into my friend's eyes, horrified.

"No... No! You're lying! You must be. You must be.."

"Paul, I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. Its true. I'm part of the Resistance."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was shocked, angry, confused.. I didn't know what I was and what to think. In fact, I couldn't think, for I was too stunned. I just stared at him, half-expecting him to burst out into laughter and tell me that it was all a joke. He never did.

"Paul? Hello?"

I was still speechless; I didn't know what to say. My best friend- the one who had been there with me during KG training, the one who I had struggled with during the Elite training, the one I had thought dead for who knows how long- is part of the Resistance. I couldn't believe it, even though it was right there in front of me.

I just sat there, thinking about what he had said. I looked away from him, still not quite sure if he wasn't just faking it. My gaze focused on him once more, evaluating him, not knowing what to make of him. _How could he? What could have driven him to-_

"How did you survive," I blurted out.

"Huh?" He was obviously taken aback by the question.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time! Why do you care?"

Tomas was slowly pissing me off. "I care, because I thought you were _dead_, goddamn it!"

"Why did you think I was-"

"Don't you remember? That eco-freak had blasted you off of the dock!"

Tomas still didn't seem to remember. _What the hell is wrong with him? He can't even remember his own-_

"Oh! Oh... that."

"Yeah, _that_. So how did that _not_ kill you?"

He looked hurt by the question. "Damn! One would think that you wished that I was dea-"

"Don't you _ever_ say that. Ever."

"Whatever.."

"So, are you going to answer the question or not?"

"... When Jak shot me, my body was headed straight for the water, which is what you saw, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And did you see what happened after?"

"I think so.. you collided right into-"

"Yes, I collided right into Tor. Luckily for me, it was enough to stop me from going overboard. Tor, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky.."

My eyes went wide. "You mean Tor's..."

"They had sent a search party for him, but by the time they had found him, he was long gone."

There was a moment of silence between us as old memories surfaced as well as old feelings. Tomas's head drooped a little. _Damn... Arnold told us to be prepared to take one for the team, but... damn._

I broke the silence. "That still doesn't explain how you ended up in the Resistance."

Tomas didn't answer. Apparently, he was still thinking..

"Tomas, will you just answer me? What's in the past-"

"Here." He tossed me a book.

It landed square in my lap. "What's this?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

After he said this, he got up and left me on the living room carpet. Thats when I noticed that I needed to use the restroom.

"Tomas! Where's the restroom?"

Tomas was a bit late to respond. "Face the picture of Mar!"

I did as requested. "Now what?"

"Go left! You'll be in a hallway. The first door to the right is the bathroom."

"Okay."

And sure enough, the bathroom was there. Once I was done, I noticed that I was sleepy. I went back into the living room. I was about to Ask Tomas where I was supposed to sleep, but I decided not to, once I saw the couch. It looked comfy enough.. I gulped down the last of that drink Tomas had made for me and went to sleep.

**Well, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? To wordy, not enough action? Well, We'll be getting into some action soon enough.. Until then, I'll be writing the next chapter.**


End file.
